Fact
by Quibblez
Summary: ONESHOT! PiperAerrow... Basically It's a wierd on off story about Aerrow and Piper. Sweet and Cheesy... Remember. I said CHEESY.. be warned.       It's cheddar.


Okay New Fanfic…

I'm So Obsessed With Storm Hawks.

OH WELL!

**FACT.**

The Storm Hawks were heading for a new Terra.

They were to retrieve a crystal before the Cyclonions did. The Condor was flying at a top speed, they had to get there quick. The journey would still take another hour at least, even at this speed.

Piper was walking along the corridor when she heard a guitar playing. It was coming from Aerrow's room, she pressed her ear to his door and she heard him singing as he played the guitar.

_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see,_

_One and one make two_

_Two and one make three_

_It was destiny_

_Once every hundred thousand years or so_

_When the sun doth shine_

_And the moon doth show_

_And the grass doth grow._

She was stunned, his voice was amazing, like an angel. She couldn't tear herself away from his door she had to hear more.

_ROCK!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooohhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh…._

Fact. He's an AMAZING singer and guitar player.

"Approaching Terra!!" Piper snapped out of her dream and rushed to the bridge. Aerrow followed shortly after.

The Condor landed in a secluded part of the Terra, to keep hidden. Everyone but Stork left and headed for the location of the crystal. Hopefully it wasn't too far, Finn was already complaining. They would have taken their skimmers, but the forest was too dense. They had to travel by foot.

They eventually came upon a cave. It was dark, damp and looked like it ready to collapse. Just like Aerrow wanted. "Okay come on guys, I think it's in here." Aerrow took a few steps forward before realising his squad were frozen in place.

"Oh, come on… it's not that bad." Radarr soon jumped of the teen shoulder; he was on board, "Okay…who else is with me?"

None of the others seemed brave enough; Aerrow thought at least Finn would have done something. "Fine…" The redhead went into the cave, leaving the others. He never thought they would actually leave him; his mind was focused so much on his friends that he forgot where he was going.

Fact. He didn't want to be alone.

He went down a few wrong turns, and ended up… in the crystal room?

_Huh… but I thought I went the wrong way; maybe it's an illusion… oh well._

The teen stepped forward, edging his way towards it carefully. Making sure he wouldn't fall into any traps.

His hand reached out for the crystal, he broke out into a sweat… it shouldn't be this easy. He wrapped his fingers around it carefully, lifted it off of the rock and nothing. The redhead looked around, nothing.

He began to walkout, making sure he went the right way… well the wrong way.

Aerrow returned from the cave successfully. Only to see his squad tied up by Cyclonion Talons. Radarr jumped from the teen's shoulders and bared his teeth at the Talons.

Suddenly Dark Ace appeared, god knows where from, "Well thank you Aerrow. I thought I might have to get it myself." The man smirked as he held out his hand, "Now, hand it over." He face turned serious as he glared at the boy.

"No…" the redhead replied sternly as possible.

They both got into a battle stance and Aerrow prepared to give the fight of his life. Dark Ace charged up his blade, as did Aerrow (But Blade**s**), there was a clash of blue and red, giving an unholy purple colour that lasted for a second.

Piper and slid her hands through the ropes and secretly untied Finn and Junko. Then the big fight began, Junko took out several Talons at once with his knuckle busters. Finn began throwing rocks at the Talons heads, knocking them out, and Piper used her fighting skills to knock them out.

Aerrow and Dark Ace continued to fight; everyone heard the clashes of the blades. Piper wanted to help so badly, she wanted to come in and kick that Cyclonion butt! But she knew she'd get in the way, that wasn't an opinion, anyone who intruded a skynight fight would be in the way… it was fact.

Piper had finished with most of her Talons, and Junko was helping Finn, soon it would be over. They were all fine until an incredibly loud smack was heard, everyone looked at the two skyknight's, their blade's were being pressed against each other with an amazing force that sparks of blue and red were seen.

The energy created such a power that and explosion occurred, sending the two flying. Dark Ace flew back skidding across the floor gaining scratches, grazes and the occasional deep cut. Aerrow unfortunately wasn't as lucky.

He flew backwards, crashing into a tree. The teen fell to the floor, unable to move, he groaned. Trying to get back to his feet, the redhead noticed a figure standing above him. The teen's arms were in agony, Aerrow realised who it was… Dark Ace.

The rest of the Storm Hawks rushed to help Aerrow, only to be cut off by the raven. "Stop, unless you want to see your friend sliced in two." He held his blade to the redhead's neck. Piper froze; she looked at her leader, on his hands and knees.

_Aerrow… he must feel so… so small. _

He did, he hated to be in a situation like this. So he made a choice.

He grabbed the Dark Ace's ankle causing him to fall, with a powerful force the redhead punched the Cyclonion in the mouth, causing him to bleed, Aerrow was in a lot of pain. He rested on his knees, trying to regain his strength, Dark Ace stirred, his face full of anger.

He stood up and lit up his blade. With a big swoop, he gut a deep gash in the boy's shoulder causing Aerrow to scream and collapse in pain. With that Dark Ace left the bleeding boy, and flew off on his skimmer to nurse his jaw.

Piper ran as fast as she could to the unconscious redhead, "AERROW!"

The rest of the squad soon followed calling out his name.

To Aerrow it was just noise, blurred noise that made no sense. He tried to open his eyes, but failed miserably, he felt tired and weak he just wanted to sleep. But if he did that, he may not wake up, he knew that.

He was bleeding heavily. Piper picked his head up and cradled him, rocking him back and forth as she cried. Finn tore his outfit to wrap something around Aerrow's arm, to hold off the blood.

Fact. He's bleeding A LOT!

"We have to get him back to the condor." Junko said, barley able to fight off the tears. They agreed and the wallop, being the strongest, picked the redhead up and they rushed off to the condor as fast as their legs could cope.

Finn was first to reach it, burst in and set the couch up, rang a doctor and told Stork to get some antiseptic. The Merb was confused but did as he was told Finn looked serious and this was a rare thing to see.

A few seconds later Junko and Piper came in, holding a severely injured Aerrow. The wallop laid the skynight down and stood by his side while Piper whispered comforting words.

"I called the Doctor, he should be here soon…" Finn said as he panted for breath, "Antiseptic?" Stork said as he handed Piper a bottle. The Merb looked at the boldly teen and almost vomited.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"The doctor, I'll get it!" Junko said as he ran to the door, a man clad in a white lab jacket walked in. "I'm here to see-"

"This way Junko said as he ushered the Doctor to where they had laid Aerrow."

At one glance the doctors face frowned, the squad grimaced… that was a bad thing.

I'll need to be on my own. The others obliged, all except Piper… she wanted to stay. "Come on Piper… he needs to help Aerrow." "NO! I want to be with him… I NEED to be with him!" "Piper…" She looked up at the blonde who had a concerned look on his face.

She left.

It was an agonizing wait until the doctor came out of the room. Everyone stood up automatically, waiting for him to say something.

"It's not good." He began "His condition is serious, and it took me a while to get the wound to stop bleeding… but…" There's a but… oh no… " he's alive."

There were sighs of relief, "Can I see him… PLEASE!" Piper begged she was desperate. "Yes, but I only want one person at a time… he's still unstable."

She walked in, and at one look she ran to her friend. "Aerrow? Oh Aerrow… Look at you, bandaged up." Tears began to fill her eyes again.

It had been three days since Aerrow's accident and he seemed like his old self. The doctor said it was unusual for someone to recover this quickly… but Aerrow managed it.

Once again Piper was walking down the corridor, when she heard music. She pressed her ear against Aerrow's door. And listened to him play.

_You disobeyed my orders son, why were you ever born?_

_Your brother is ten times better than you Jesus loves him more,_

_The music that you play for us, comes from the depths of hell,_

_Rock 'n' roll is the devil's work he wants you to rebel._

Piper listened to the lyrics. She smiled. She knocked on the door, and soon the playing stopped. "Hey" she blushed a little. He wasn't wearing much. Just a pair of trousers, since he had no top on, she could see the bandage around his arm… and the guitar on his back

Fact. Omg… he's hot!!

She smiled.

I'm glad you're okay… She gave the teen a hug, not too tight. He was surprised at first but nonetheless, hugged back.

That's when it hit him. How much he cared for her. When they broke from the hug, he placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up slightly. Slowly he moved towards her, their faces millimetres away.

He kissed her.

Soft, gentle and sweet.

Fact. They're in love.


End file.
